


Hope(less)

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel holds onto hope like a dying man holds onto his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope(less)

Gabriel knows they've mostly stopped looking for him. It's been thousands of years, after all, and one can't fault the Heavenly Host for losing faith, can they? Gabriel does.

Watching his brothers and sisters looking at each other with mistrust in their eyes and fear in their hearts slowly broke Gabriel... he couldn't watch any more of them fall for Lucifer's sweet promises or fall in line, obedient to Michael's every whim.

And, when their Father left, Gabriel felt the last shreds of his hope vanish.

He knows most of heaven thinks him a coward for running, but in the deepest parts of himself, he knows he is only waiting.

Dad wouldn't abandon the earth or heaven... there is a plan and all Gabriel has to do is wait patiently until the pieces are in place and the puzzle at last is complete.


End file.
